Rouge, Noir et Blanc
by akirakurosawa
Summary: Bellatrix Lestrange. Andromeda Tonks. Narcissa Malfoy. There were three of them, as unyielding as gold, diamond and platinum. They were night and day and dawn, unmatched by any other in the span of their lives. This is the story of the Black sisters. Rated M for violence, sexual content and strong language.
1. Vérité

_**Rouge, Noir et Blanc**_

* * *

 _There are three classes of people: those who see, those who see when they are shown, and those who do not see. - Leonardo da Vinci_

* * *

There were three of them, one more beautiful than the other. There were three of them, branches of the same tree, yet as different as the summer, winter and fall. There were three of them, as unyielding as gold, diamond and platinum. They were night and day and dawn, unmatched by any other in the span of their lives. There were three of them and they loved each other dearly and madly and fully as only sisters may; alas, they were destined for great deeds and great pain to come along, and before the story was to conclude, death and heartbreak shall prevail – but we are not there yet.

There were three of them who bore the noble name of House Black.

With name such as theirs, feared amongst many, whispers were never quite shushed. _Dark words bring dark times_ , they used to say. _The name matches the soul_ , they whispered. Never aloud, never too close, though always within hearing distance.

With their first cry into this world, on the days of their births, they inhaled the first breath of air and their names were spoken proudly in the birthing room – and with them, the curse of the name came forth without mercy. Blackest of the abyss enveloped the sisters, impossible to deter and too enticing to completely turn away from, a darkness they would not be aware of until it was too late.

Bellatrix Luella Black. _(Bella.)_ The Warrior.

Andromeda Myra Black. _(Andie.)_ The Punished.

Narcissa Ursula Black. _(Cissy.)_ The Vainglorious.

Each of them shall leave their own path, one of destruction, one of sacrifice, one of love – or was it all of them perhaps, all three that destroyed and sacrificed and loved in their own ways, with all their power and knowledge and innocence?

Lines that one draws may start out as clear, sharp, coal-coloured straight hand movements, yet sooner or later one's hand will start to shake; a bug shall fly around one's head and cause a break in concentration; an old memory shall spark a tide of tears which will create a smudge; the wind will blow and move the paper by just a fraction; the ink will run out; in the aftermath, the sharp coal line will end up smudgy, grey and uneven. So one should not presume to understand that of which he has no deeper knowledge, nor judge the characters by merely _black_ or _white_. Nothing is dichromatic in the world plagued by such many misfortunes; shades of grey are the most prominent ones, but what one must thrive to is that unexpected splash of colour amidst the obscurity, the violets and blues and yellows and greens and _red_.

This is the story of the three sisters, condemned by their name, seduced by their importance and betrayed by each other out of love? hate? pride? sense of obligation? human nature? misguided ideals?

This is the story of the Black Sisters.

* * *

 **AN:** **So... yeah.** **I hit a wall with** _The Dragon and The Bear_ **and** _Lilac Tree_ **, and this came up out of nowhere. I already have couple of chapters written, and a rough outline. It won't be long, and it won't be pretty. I hope you guys like it.**

 **As soon as my muse hits again, I'll update the other fics. I just don't know when. Hopefully, it'll be soon; I'm working on it.**

 **I appreciate the reviews and your opinions, and thank you for your patience with me.**

 **Love, Akira**


	2. I - Foncé

**AN: This one is kinda dark. Violence and sexual situations mostly.**

 **I plan on updating every two weeks - there's real life waiting behind the corner. I hope you will review and tell me what you think.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling. I do not own the characters.**

* * *

 **I**

 **Bellatrix Luella Black**

 _From the moment she was born, she was enchanting, like a slippery serpent that caused the fall of Eden, slowly milling towards her prey, tantalizing and psychedelic, rendering the victim speechless and motionless before she sank its teeth into it, ending its life in one swift movement._

From the second Bella opened her dark brown eyes, power could be observed from the newborn baby with a tuft of black hair already upon her head. The eyes, much too bright for a child just born moments ago, shone in the night like charcoal diamonds and scared the midwife with their burning intensity. The women delivered Bella into the world and then scurried away from the Black Castle shivering, vowing never to return.

Bella never cried much, never complained. She would just look at others around her, stare them down with an unrelenting glare until they brought her everything she wanted. She rarely smiled, and when she did, most people would defer their gaze, for there was something undeniably savage in the way the oldest Black heiress revealed her perfect teeth in an almost mocking grin.

Her parents were as proud as they could be when she blew up the whole dining room at the age of four because, apparently, there was no honey in her milk for the third time in a row. The teacup flew directly into the House Elf that was responsible and hit the creature straight into the eye, causing it to pop and bleed out. Other House Elves scurried away in fear of punishment, quickly cleaning up the mess of broken glass, wood and blood all around. Andromeda, who was a mere baby, felt something awful happened and started wailing. Her Mother, Druella, pregnant with Narcissa at the time, rushed to her younger daughter, torn between pride at the level of magic Bella displayed and unease at the thrilled expression on Bella's face. Her Father, Cygnus, just smiled and patted her head gently.

Magic was never a problem for Bella. She mastered the easy spells quickly with her Mother's wand, even before she came to school and had a wand of her own. Bella practiced with her Father almost every day when she was little, and then with her sisters and cousins and friends when she was older, performing more complex magic. Snape was one of her favourites to duel, ever – he was quick and imaginative, serpent not unlike her, and he never spared her because she was a girl. He even went harder on her, knowing she could take it. Snape had a gift for Dark Arts and never hesitated to use them, not after they all pledged loyalty to –

I'm getting ahead of myself here. There are other aspects of Bella's story that one must read to comprehend the slow decay into insanity we know was impossible to avoid.

Aside from her proficiency in magic that grew much as she did, from a very young age Bellatrix was treated like a queen. Being the firstborn and therefore the heiress of the vast Black fortune, she was somewhat of her Father's favourite. At least until Cissy came along... but that is not of relevance yet.

Cygnus Black III was a vain and arrogant man, much like the rest of his family. He was a Pureblood in the vilest meaning imaginable – prejudiced to the bone, convinced in his own superiority, a politician and a wealthy snob. He wanted to raise his daughters the way he saw them – as Pureblood Princesses. So he did.

Cygnus lavished his daughters and his wife with material possessions in order to show them that they deserve the best and establish their position as Pureblood loyalty. From the moment they could understand him he repeated the same words to them – the Black family motto.

 _Toujours pur._

 _Always pure._

He taught his daughters that they are more worthy than the half-breeds and blood-traitors, especially Half-bloods and Mudbloods, who he hated even mentioning. He taught them that by associating with such scum is a sign of weak Magic, that it starts to dwindle when a Pureblood is in contact with the filth that are half-breeds and Mudblods. He taught them that they were more powerful than others because of thousands of years of untarnished Magic coursing through their veins. Cygnus explained the norms of society to his daughters in a way they were presented to him, and his Father before him, and his Father before him, and so on.

Cygnus introduced the concept of blood purity to Bella, who was at the time convinced of her own superiority, but needed a common ground, a solid reason as to why. After the incident with the House Elf who lost an eye, Bella found herself enraptured with the power surge that came while holding somebody's life in your own hands, though too young to understand it. As she grew older, she never went out of the way to torture the Elves – they were lower creatures, and acknowledging them would be admitting their worth – but when one of them managed to displease her, the glint in her eyes would shine a bit brighter, and she had so much fun coming up with new and innovative ways of punishment. The Elves started avoiding her as much as possible, but sometimes one of them would cross path with her when she was in a _special mood_.

Druella liked to take Narcissa out in the garden to sit with her while she left Andromeda to her own devices – her middle child was a bit of a loner. She enjoyed sitting in the sun, rocking Narcissa's crib, until she heard the screams. Whenever she heard the shrieks coming from the inside, she knew and her heart gave a little tug. She knew it was Bella, she knew what her daughter was doing and that she should stop her, but she never did. All that she would do was cast a _Silentio_ on herself, Andromeda and Narcissa, and ignore the torture she knew was happening, because Druella would never admit to being terrified of her oldest child.

It wasn't enough. It was never enough for Bella, plain torture and mind games. She always wanted more. She needed more. She needed purpose.

When she started school, she felt more in her element than ever before. The Sorting Hat barely touched her head when it shouted out "Slytherin", and there she was, amongst all her friends. The Slytherin Princess. The Black heiress.

In the House of Salazar Slytherin she found people like her, other students power-hungry, and other people who thought themselves better than all the other mixed Houses. Bella found an outlet for her ambition, and she finally felt like home. She quickly took up the position of a leader in her little clique, her icy stare enough for Dolohov, Carrow siblings, Lestrange and Yaxley to follow her without many questions.

Still, something was missing in her life. Bella pushed through her Hogwarts years as one of the top students with a special affinity for offensive spells. With her Slytherin colleagues, her knowledge of curses vastly improved. Without a chance to outwardly torture lesser creatures (aside from some hexes thrown in the hallways at Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors), Bella had to find another outlet for her _special moods_. When a Seventh Year student Andrew Gibbon noticed her when she was fourteen years old and started to pursue her in a 'romantic' manner, she realized there were other ways she could escape the mundane everyday life.

Bella's beauty was beyond compare, with her locks of obsidian hair and heavy-lidded dark eyes that made her look like she was hiding something dangerous behind her stare, like a siren beckoning the sailors to her, leading them into sure death. Andrew was charmed with her, and the first time he promised her anything she wanted for a chance to claim her as his in an empty classroom after the Christmas Ball in her Fourth Year, she realized her looks may well be an advantage. So she spread her legs for him, and demanded he and his goons arrange for her to practice offensive hexes on a live, breathing subject. As he thrust into her, pain flooded her sight, but Bella recovered soon as she bit Gibbon hard on the neck, drawing blood and demanding his confirmation. The boy was lost, and swore on his magic that he would give her anything her heart desired.

It thrilled her to no end, and floods of ecstasy opened as Gibbon surrendered his will to her. He was but the first of many that swore to her for a chance to use her mouth or body to seek irrelevant, plebe physical pleasure.

Bella finally got to practice her hexes on a homeless Muggle girl that Gibbon picked up from a street in London a week after that at Gibbon's house during the holidays. Bella perfected her Body-Bind and cast her first Crucio with the help of Gibbon himself. Then she cast her second, and her third, and she was _hooked_.

Bella was ecstatic, her laughter chiming like bells throughout the dungeons, as her eyes flashed with a crazed look that sent a shiver through Gibbon. However, when she turned back at him with beaming face and sunk down to her knees while unbuckling his belt, he forgot all about it and focused on the feel of her mouth on him.

What Gibbon didn't see as he rode his orgasm while pushing into Bella was that it wasn't his ministrations that pushed Bella over the edge; no. He did not see that, as she held onto his shoulders and he pounded into her, she kept her eyes firmly on a broken body on the floor, her eyes cruel and delighted. When the tortured girl let out a whimper of pain and her whole body shook with the aftermath of the Cruciatus Curse, Bella's orgasm hit full force and she screamed into his shoulder, breaking skin and wailing like an animal.

Men and women alike were susceptible to her charms and she could control them with a sway of her hips or a pout of her lips. The thrill of the power she possessed over them, making them all do her bidding in an exchange for a couple of hours rolling in the sheets – it made her nauseous of how simple and weak people were. The act of sex itself never brought her any pleasure; the feeling of subduing someone and moulding them to bow before her will however... She grew addicted of that high, the ecstasy that came with being in charge of another person's will.

Bella couldn't get enough of it, and yet something was still missing.

She dominated all her relationships, subdued people to her will, but what she yearned for was a greater purpose. Bella yearned to be possessed, to be dominated. She yearned for a Master.

She walked the halls of Hogwarts with her head held high, and students knew better than to get in her way. Bella was graceful and polite, a true aristocratic daughter, but the darkness inside her ate her up, devouring her inhibitions slowly and pushing itself through the barriers which were held up by society's measures of what was right and what wasn't.

Maybe for regular people, yes. But Bella... Bella was special.

As years went by, Bella found it harder to control the urge within that told her to hurt people. She rarely spoke to Andie anymore, and she had little to no patience for Cissy, although all three of them were in the same House. She grew restless, waiting for something big to happen and sweep her off her feet. When her parents urged her to marry, she did so without much protest, knowing that a Pureblood alliance through marriage would only strengthen her position in society. She chose the one person she knew would follow her to the end of the world, her childhood friend and schoolmate Rodolphus Lestrange.

Rodolphus was a powerful wizard, yet his growing up with a dominant Mother and a mostly absent Father made him susceptible to Bella's strong personality. He always held a torch for her, but she never took him seriously, knowing she did not need to use her feminine wiles to ensure his support. Rodolphus was hers to do as she pleased, and she teased him just to keep him on the edge.

Bella took a sadistic pleasure in unraveling Rodolphus in the most humiliating of ways, and he took it all in stride, begging her for more, swearing on his love for her, offering her the world. She knew he could never give it to her, because he gave her _everything_ ; still, it wasn't enough.

Ever since they were in school, she teased him mercilessly. She would sometimes allow him to touch her briefly, but never let him take control, or finish himself off. She would intentionally let him know where she would be, so when he wandered the corridors and finally found her, he would see her sprawled on a desk as some other boy took her from behind. Bella would lift her eyes then and capture his, cruel smirk on her lips as her body writhed with the force of being pounded into. Other times she would undress in front of him, exposing her body, but did not let him touch her. He would beg on his knees for a taste, and she would laugh at him and promise that he would get to touch her if he was a good boy.

Rodolphus hated her for all that, but he couldn't get away. He was drawn to Bella like a moth to the flame, and when she told him she would marry him, he was ecstatic.

The sadistic games continued throughout their marriage, but Rodolphus took it all in stride, if it meant he could be close to Bella. He was hers to command, he belonged to her, and never wanted it any other way.

Bella, on the other hand, waited for her Master. She sometimes dreamed of him, of how he would be tall and dark, the most powerful wizard to ever walk the surface of the Earth. She dreamed of the power she would yield, of the people she could torture, of the worthless vermin that needed to be eradicated. She waited for years, almost losing faith, believing that she was waiting in vain.

And when one dark, stormy night, Gibbon knocked on the door of the house she shared with her husband and asked them both to join him for a meeting that would change the world with his Master, Bella was overjoyed. That word, 'Master', filled her with excitement and fear, and she felt inside that this night would change her life forever.

Rodolphus refused at first, not trusting the older man partially because of his former 'relationship' with Bella, but when Andrew mentioned the Knights of Walpurgia, his face turned ashen and his eyes nervous. He recalled his Father telling him about a club he was in while in school, led by his friend Riddle. He recalled fear in his Father's eyes when he talked about it, and his words: "If Riddle ever comes for me, I shall go, no questions asked. And so shall you, if you want to survive." So that night, Rodolphus quickly nodded and took his coat, following his wife and her former lover into the dark, unaware of how deeply his life would change. And Bella... Bella knew that her time has finally come.


	3. II - Autre

**AN: I'M SO FREAKING SORRY! I really wanted to post this one before, but I lost it and I had to re-write it and then my exams started and stupid med school just wouldn't stop and I just took way too long to update. So yeah. Sorry.**

 **Tell me what you think. This one is dark. Darker than the last one in some aspects.**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything.**

* * *

 **WARNINGS: Child abuse, domestic abuse, psychological trauma. Nothing too explicit, but still.**

* * *

 **II**

 **Andromeda Myra Black**

 _She was always different than others, a loner, more immersed in books than real life, wanting to escape the darkness. She refused to believe in status quo – she was like a lioness, resolute to fight for her own place in the world, fierce and protective._

Things somewhat changed when Andie was born, exhausting her Mother in a day-long labour. She came into the world screaming at the top of her lungs and scared the midwife. Her first memory is of screams coming from the house while she played in the garden, and her mother lulled little Cissy to sleep. The screams stopped in a moment, but the feeling of dread never did go away completely.

Andromeda hated her house. Ever since she was a little child, she could feel powerful forces that clashed inside, always on the verge of breaking out and wreaking havoc. While she was young, she couldn't sleep unless a light was on in her room, because she always felt like there were shadows lurking in the dark. The endless corridors of the Black Manor held promises of exciting yet devious things, and even though Andie's childlike curiosity propelled her to explore her home, she fought with feelings of fear and uneasiness on a daily basis, even before she could fully comprehend why it was so.

" _... it's in your blood Andromeda, never forget it child. It's there Andromeda, and you can't escape it! ..."_

She was a quiet child, or at least that is the way anyone who knew her would describe her. Her mind worked all the time, but she did not necessarily share her thoughts with others. With Bella as her older sister, she was rarely in the spotlight, which suited her just fine, for she felt her ideas were not welcomed in their household. The trouble was that Bella just _wouldn't leave her alone._

" _... come on Andie, or I'll find you and then it'll hurt..."_

" _... don't worry, I'll protect you, I'll say I smashed the stupid painting so nobody will get punished..."_

" _... a simple stunning spell Andie, come ON, it's just a filthy elf, it doesn't matter..."_

" _... I love you Andie, even though you are weak..."_

Ever since Andie was born, her older sister was delighted to have someone to look up to her. Bella thrived on attention, and having a younger sibling that she could command and teach everything she knew was a 'power high' Bella would not let go to waste. She could not comprehend that Andie never really liked the way Bella treated other creatures, namely the house elves. But a child's mind is susceptible, so Andie followed her sister's lead in most things, ignoring the voice within that whispered to her how it wasn't right. So she laughed when Bella laughed as she made an elf float in the air upside-down, naked on a freezing December night because it mistakenly brought her the wrong book from the library, and she ignored the tightness in her stomach as Bella arranged for the elf to be nailed to a tree in their backyard. When five days passed and the elf was finally dead Andie shared the news with her family during dinner, Bella's eyes widened a bit as she shrugged and admitted she forgot about it. Andie did not know exactly why, but she lost her appetite as their Father scolded Bella because now, he needed to find another one to take its place. As years came to pass and she became more aware of the world and herself and her part in that world, Andie would come to realize that it was disgust over her family's actions that kept her up at night and made her lose her appetite on more than one occasion.

People may argue that 'moral' and 'ethical' principles as such are concepts that are instilled in us by society only. One may argue that the way we live our lives are nothing but a reflection of the people and ideas those people enforce as accepted principles of general conduct. One may also say that universal rule of manners and functioning in society does not apply in this case, for one man's blessing is another man's sin. One may argue until the dawn of new day comes, but how can one explain the mystery of Andromeda Black? Born in darkness, raised in darkness, taught to despise, maim and hurt those considered less than her, guided by her older sister's example, Andromeda still lost her dinner to the toilet when faced with mindless torture of creatures that had a misfortune of serving under the noble House of Black.

 _Toujours pur._

Despite all, Andromeda loved both her sisters. Narcissa was born a couple of years after Andie, and all her memories included both her sisters. Andie knew that something happened to Mother after Narcissa was born – she was ill for a time, and then she sort of retreated into herself and became little more than a ghost as she crossed the halls of their house. When she grew up, Andie connected the dots – her Mother was unable to bear more children, which meant she was unable to produce a male heir.

Her Father was not pleased.

" _... you filthy animal, you should be satisfied I haven't burned your face off..."_

" _... nothing pure about you, you- you... vile, dirty..."_

" _... what use do I have of them, nothing but cunts to marry off, if anybody would take them..."_

Cygnus Black III loved his daughters in the only way he was capable of – he valued them by his expectations and refused to accept the insane notion that his daughters were anything less than extraordinary. It wasn't the unconditional sort of love that a parent should have – his upbringing and his personality prevented him from caring more about anyone but himself and the family name. It was a form of self-preservation deep-rooted in every Pureblood, emanating from centuries of prejudice and political games that were a permanent fixture of society and became second nature to them, much like breathing or mastering the rules of polite conduct.

Andromeda believed her Father held some affection for her, yet she found herself flinching away from it at an early age. There was something sinister lurking in the depths of his eyes whenever he looked at her, and she found herself avoiding situations in which they would need to be alone. It was nothing she could describe in words; no, it was but a feeling of dread she felt when his eyes dragged from the bottom of her feet to her eyes – it was as if Father was assessing her in a way, judging her like a piece of meat, and Andie shivered whenever she thought of it.

Andromeda couldn't comprehend why it was so, but even as a child she was more perceptive than anyone could imagine. She saw the way Father treated Mother – as if she was no better than a common servant, and she saw the way he treated Bella. For a long time, Andie thought that Father favoured Bella over her, but once she grew up and became more attuned to emotions, she realized that Father was actually _afraid of Bella._

" _... insane, like the rest of your Rosier scum ..."_

" _... your fault Druella, too dangerous ..."_

When they were younger, Bella and Andie did not look much alike. Some of their facial features were similar, but Andie was much pudgier than Bella ever was. Her hair was never as dark as Bella's, and her eyes were a clearer dark brown than her sister's, unobscured by heavy lids that made her look more approachable and not as dangerous as Bella. When she stepped into puberty, however, she grew out of her awkward pudgy phase, and was almost a carbon-copy of her older sister. It was a gift and a curse she would have to bear her whole life.

The year Bella went to Hogwarts, Andie was almost ten years old. Cissy was already growing out of her baby phase, and even though she still acted like a clueless princess, Andie knew her well enough to see through the manipulation. Cissy, with her blonde hair and angelic, clear blue eyes, felt the blatant favouritism of her Mother and disregard of her Father and decided to make most of herself in only way she could. Bella was too dark and too dangerous; Andie was too wrapped up in her head; Cissy was perfect for the role she designed for herself, the role her sisters were unable to fill and the role their Mother whole-heartedly approved – the beautiful, angelic, innocent Pureblood Princess.

" _... May I have another diamond ring Mother? This one just isn't big enough ..."_

The day Bella left, Andie felt something change. It was like a great burden was lifted from her chest – as if dark, heavy clouds finally disappeared and the sky was once again visible. If we're to continue the metaphor, Bella's absence would mean that the darkness Andie felt ever since she was born would finally be gone, and she could look up at the sky and see the lightness and beauty of life.

She couldn't have been more mistaken.

Bella's darkness did go away, no question there, but instead of the space being filled with brightness and flare, another feeling filled the space. It was as if a storm passed, but before you knew it, a hurricane took its place and started systematically destroying all in its path. It was despair and anguish, imminent desolation that was just subdued by a new, shiny toy, and now it was finally free of the short term distraction, it could finally let its filthy claws out and sink it into oblivious prey.

The poor, unsuspecting prey in this example was Andie.

It was in the house, she was sure of it. It was in the centuries and centuries of diabolic perversity, screams and curses and pure malevolence. It was in the walls, in the halls, the family portraits. It was in the piano notes, the creaking of windows and the gasps of pain that emanated throughout the open air, coming from nowhere and going nowhere. Most importantly, it was in her blood.

 _Toujours pur._

She was in the library, one place she always felt the safest. Books were old friends, and now that Bella was gone, she could finally have some peace and quiet, without constant interruptions of new experiments and spells to try. Andie already showed signs of magic ever since she was very young, but her magic never exploded the way her sister's did. It never culminated into destructive eruption and was therefore classified by Father as 'weak'.

Andie felt something was wrong whenever Bella laughed at her for not being able to deliver simple spells when they played together, or when her Mother shivered under Father's gaze at the dinner table whenever Andie failed to pass the salt to Father with her magic. Bella laughed, and then Cissy laughed, and her Mother looked frightened and then Bella would smash the salt into a wall ( _into_ _an elf Andie, stop lying to yourself_ ) and then the next morning Mother would have bruises on her neck and she would walk funny and _oh Merlin..._

 _(Fight the memories_

 _Don't let them consume you_

 _Don't forgive, never forgive)_

In the years to come, Andromeda would forget what book she was reading on that day. In the years to pass, she would forget whether it was dusk or midday, where the sun was and what time the clock ticked off minutes before. She would forget what she was wearing and she would forget what he was wearing, but she would never, ever forget the look on his face.

When Father came into the room, Andie did not notice him. She was completely immersed in her book, so she only noticed him when he was finally standing in front of her. Startled, she lifted her head from the book in her lap.

"Father, what ... ?"

The words she wanted to say died in her throat the moment she saw the look in his eyes.

Dark coal burned with insanity she never saw on another person before, not even on the portrait of great-great-Grandmother Ursula. Her Father's eyes were almost completely black, and the smile on his face... was not a smile, more of a _leer_. Breath got stuck in her airways as she processed the situation.

Andromeda did not know what was happening, but every fibre in her body screamed at her to run; run without turning around. The shadows around her may have danced, or maybe it was the sunlight, but the moment her Father chuckled ominously and used his wand to vanish her book, fear took her over and she just _couldn't move._

He took careful steps towards her, lowering his wand in the process. Her knuckles were white from the force she used to hold onto the chair. He lowered the wand to the front of his belt buckle. She couldn't blink. He unfastened his pants, letting the heavy belt hit him on a weird looking _budge_ at the front. He gasped and smiled a predator smile, fixating his eyes on her. She gripped the chair tighter. He raised his wand and twirled it in the air, mumbling an incantation.

Her clothes vanished.

Andie closed her eyes.

His hands touched her skin and she felt so filthy, so disgusting and wrong, just wrong, plain wrong. She was bare before him and her little body shook under the examination of his hands. He touched her then, touched her everywhere, touched her chest and her private parts and he laughed and he wouldn't stop and it was wrong and she opened her eyes as _something huge_ nudged her leg and she was shaking because his trousers were gone and there was this _thing_ inches away from her face and coming for her mouth and it touched her mouth and oh Merlin she knew something was wrong and it was wrong and he said... he said...

" _... lick it like a lolly dear ..."_

... and his eyes were burning and then her eyes were burning from the tears and she shook her head and he gripped her bare arms and he sneered and she thought he would hit her so she said... so she tried begging...

" _... Father please ..."_

... and the thing _twitched_ and started shooting out some white goo and it covered her belly and some of it got on her face and she cried harder as his body shook over her and –

"HOW DARE YOU, YOU CUNT?"

Her Mother's voice rang through the library and he tensed and turned and she could finally see – there was Mother and Cissy, young, doe-eyed Cissy, so confused, and her Mother, dear Mother, beautiful in her wrath, her mouth open and her eyes positively furious, looking at him like he was worse than a house elf.

Before Andromeda could do anything, Mother screamed for Gilly, thrust Cissy in the elf's arms, whipped out her wand and pointed it at him while he was still trying to pull his trousers up. In that moment and with a pop of elf magic, Andie found herself in a bathtub with warm water pouring over her and little hands massaging her back and washing her hair.

She couldn't stop crying.

The elf, Gilly, murmured soft words in her ear for Merlin knows how long. She did not hear any of it because other horrid noises came from the direction of the library.

It started with screaming and broken noises, as if someone shattered the shelves all throughout the library. It continued with yells, but at some point the tones changed. Mother's screams were powerful at first, like a whirlwind of anger and righteousness, but then they somehow transformed into something horrible. Her cries stopped being the ones of a mother wolf defending her cubs and turned into broken sobs of a wailing animal begging for release from torture. The elf stiffened when a particularly vicious sob rose from the floor below, and when a demented laugh accompanied it mere moments after and Andie started shaking uncontrollably, Cissy's wailing heard perfectly in the background, it nodded at Andie's misty eyes and snapped its fingers once again.

All noise perished, yet Andie found that she couldn't breathe.

She doesn't remember how she made it to her bed, nor how she fell asleep.

That night she had an unexpected visitor.

The moment doors to her room opened, she startled from sleep, wide awake and terrified.

( _nothimnothimpleaseplease)_

It was Mother, but she did not look like her usual self. Her hair was in disarray, and a big piece looked to be missing from her left temple. Her whole face was swollen, purple and yellow bruises already forming under inflamed skin. Her dress was torn and she held the front of it up with her right arm, but it was twisted under an odd angle. Something dripped from her lips, staining the carpet.

 _Toujours pur._

Andie couldn't speak, couldn't move; her fear paralysed her. She thought of Bella then, how Bella wouldn't have frozen in the moment, how she would've exploded into air and hurt him and he never would have touched her, not like Andie, because Bella was strong and Andie was weak.

"He... will never touch you again, 'Dromeda."

The voice was broken, haunted, much like the woman it belonged to. Mother never called her anything but Andromeda, and the fact she called her by a nickname now meant something, something big and powerful, but Andie did not know what it was. So she nodded, once, and went back to bed. Her Mother's silhouette stayed at her door until a house elf gently took Druella's hand and Apparated away with her.

She did not speak a word to him for over a year, not until it was time for her to finally go to Hogwarts. She was so afraid, leaving Mother and Cissy with him, but when Mother caught her looking apprehensively as he held Cissy in her arms, she hugged her tightly to herself and whispered _Ne vous inquiétez pas, petit. Il perdra sa vie s'il la touche._ Andie nodded and boarded the train, searching for Bella.

That's when she first locked eyes with a young boy that went by the name of Edward Tonks, although she much preferred Ted. But that is a story for another day.

* * *

 _Oh, do not worry, mon cher. Father never touched her again. The one time he tried, he died a gruesome, much deserved death._

* * *

 **AN: I translated from Google Translate, so I apologize for any mistakes. This one was crazy, so yeah... what do you guys think? Reviews make me wickedly happy.**

 _Ne vous inquiétez pas, petit. Il perdra sa vie s'il la touche. - Do not worry, little one. He will lose his life if he touches her._


End file.
